


On the Steps of Our Fallen Cathedral

by humanity_is_lost (orphan_account)



Category: Bones (TV), Supernatural
Genre: 7.13 The Past in the Present, Angst, Anthropologist Castiel, Betrayal, Bones fusion, Churches & Cathedrals, FBI Agent Dean Winchester, Fugitive Castiel, M/M, Running Away, Word count: Under five hundred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/humanity_is_lost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Pelant pointing all evidence toward Castiel, they had to issue a warrant for his arrest for murder. He chose to do what would make Dean happy in his final moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Steps of Our Fallen Cathedral

**Author's Note:**

> I had to share my pain

 

Watching his daughter be baptised was something Dean never dreamed of when he entered this relationship with Castiel. Considering Cas saw his religion as a myth, it shouldn’t be a surprise. But in their last moments together before the arrest warrant came through for Castiel, it was like a dream itself.

Dean held Mary close to him, tears in his eyes. He wasn’t sure why he was crying. Not that he didn’t have reason to, he simply had too many reasons to be crying. The justice system was going to take his husband away, the system that he works for, what he stands for.

Finding themselves on the street edge after the christening, Dean’s emotions were nearly frantic.

“I’ll just go get the car,” Dean stated, kissing Castiel firmly on the lips. But Castiel didn’t let him back away.

“I want you to know that Mary isn’t the reason we’re together. I love you,” He stated, sounding like he was on his own brink, staring down at the ocean, waiting for his inevitable fall.

“Of course,” Dean forced out, “Just wait here, I’ll get the car. Just wait here.” He begged, his voice ragged like he’d been dragged across the desert. Castiel nodded, tears in his eyes. Dean jogged to the back parking lot to start his baby.

With each crank of the keys, the car made a crushing noise as if it was dying. When he opened the hood, parts were missing. He slammed it shut with frustration. This can’t be happening. Not now.

As he was jogging back out to Castiel, he saw a car screeching away with Castiel in the front seat.

“Cas! Castiel! Cas!” He yelled, begging, pleading, wanting something other than what was dealt to him. Of all his time of gambling, he’d rather fold and start anew. But he couldn’t.

“Dean, this is the way it had to be, you know that.” Castiel’s father informed him from the church front steps.

Dean grabbed him by the collar violently, “That’s my family, I should be with them!” He yelled, utterly exasperated.

“You want to hit me, it’s okay, I understand,” He said solemnly.

**  
Dean stepped back from Castiel’s father and dropped his heavy body onto the front steps of his church, silently begging God for one more chance. A chance God would never give him.**


End file.
